Cheers (feat. Tyga)
Cheers is Ian's first American single and features Tyga. Ian didn’t meet him in studio—he actually recorded his part on the tour bus when he was on tour with Chris Brown and Trey Songz. "I met him after, and he’s super, super cool, super nice. Very down to earth. For real, one of the nicest people I’ve met here." The artwork of the album cover is made by Robin Verrecas. Music Video Ian Thomas - Cheers (Official Video) ft. Tyga Lyric Video Ian Thomas - Cheers (Lyric Video) ft. Tyga Lyrics Tyga Audemars, Royal Oak baby Look up in the sky, I'm a star baby How could you not want to shine crazy Hold it up, make a toast baby Thomas Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Throw your fingers in the air Flashing lights moving everywhere Girls in the club Falling on the floor I bet they be falling for me My homies ordering everything they want Cash cash money Floating over my zone Don't worry I've got this under control That's right! that's right! I do it like that From the evening till the morning From the morning till the evening From the ceiling to the floor baby come on & get it Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Cheers to the future Cheers to my next Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Let's do this one more time and let's celebrate everything we couldn't The sun is up but we ain't stoppin' It's all good You better raise up to the sky Think about the road we travelled I will do this again to show you How we do From the evening till the morning From the morning till the evening From the ceiling to the floor baby c'mon get it Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Tyga I'll get it, if you ain't got it Cartier, champagne What you know about it? I'm well resided, mansion Can't even hide it It's the weekend, got Mary & molly No shit, you the shit Innocent Light it up like it's incense, don't it make sense? We gon' party 'til the roof cave Make a toast, one hell of a day Thomas Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Yeah yeah yeah Cheers to the people in the club to the party No no no Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Yeah yeah yeah Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the weekend Cheers to the fact Spending every night like it's never coming back Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the money Cheers to my ex Cheers to the future Cheers to my next Cheers to the people in the club to the party Cheers to the people in the club to the party Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music Videos